Crayon
by thursdaysgarrison
Summary: A little kid mischief ensues when the boys are left alone. Kid!fic just because Rin and Yukio are adorable children.


**AN: I've had this lying around my laptop for the longest time and I might as well should out this up before I realize how horrible the writing is. It's a little kid!fic that's been hanging around in my mind and it bothers me that I haven't put it in words yet. So here it is, and the "putting it in words" part is a little sketchy. I have yet to figure out how to get the flow of words down. meh. No beta, whatever. I can deal. You lovelies have a wonderful day, and enjoy! **

* * *

**Crayon**

The grin plastered on his face could broadcast his mischief from the next town over. With his tool of trade in hand, he approached his most recent object of interest, chatoyant eyes wide in attention. He was excited, if that was the correct word to explain his current state of being.

Okumura Rin, if any other person described him, was lively and wild. He had little to no manners, yet if anyone were to take the time to observe the four-year-old boy, Rin was a compassionate and sensitive child. Everything he heard, he remembered and took to heart. He knew the difference between pleasant affection and fabricated smiles; between honest affiliation and terrified obligation. The church members were nice. The ladies at school were scared. That was the gist of it.

But that didn't mean he didn't come with a bag full of pranks. Not at all.

Indeed. That was the one thing Rin prided himself in his four years of life, and he was bubbling in ebullience right now…

In front of the massive church wall…

An anticipating smile breaking his face….

Rin's plan was all going accordingly. Confidently, he strode towards the wall, before a voice stops him in his track.

"Nii-san…" a similar face spoke up, although, without the effervescent quality of the other. He too held his own tools but closer to his body, sometimes shuffling them with edgy fingers. His demure was enough to rival that of a nervous cat.

"What, Yukio?" impatience could be heard spewing from Rin's question. He had spent so much time convincing his younger twin; he can't be backing out now! Rin spun around to fully face his brother, arms crossed in a mock posture of authority. His eyes were dead set in determination and lips pursed at a straight line, pouting; although, Rin would deny having done so later. If anything, the image was more cute than imposing.

Yukio sent a quick glimpse over his shoulder before answering,

"I don't think we should do this,"

"But it's going to be so much fun!" Rin encouraged.

"But Dad…"

"He's not even here! And besides! The old man wears glasses—he won't be able to see," Rin continued, "Everyone else is busy too. Think about how fun this will be,"

His brother squirmed where he stood. He wondered how he even came to be in his current predicament.

Ah, that's right. They had been playing together. Dad had left for work, so it was only the two brothers. After lunch, the other church members told the boys to "Run along and play nicely", which is what they had been doing but knowing the kind of child Rin was, that never worked out correctly.

At first, they were coloring in their rooms, taking turns sharing what each had drawn. It had been eventful so far, with all the dinosaurs and rockets and swords and flying two-tailed horned cats (courtesy of Rin, here) but of course, nothing could run peacefully.

They had run out of paper, and Rin refused to find more. Yukio suggested playing something else before that epiphany hit his older brother. The expansive white walls of the church were perfect for drawing. What better purpose were they there for other than the artful masterpieces of the Okumura brothers? Nothing, or so the older convinced himself.

Thus, here we are here where we left off with the two brothers.

In front of the massive church wall.

An anticipating smile breaking the older's face.

Yukio stood, still nervous as ever. Something in the back of his mind tells him of all the trouble he'd be in. "I still don't think this is right,"

"Well, I'm going to do it!"

With that and a curt turn of the body, Rin marched forward—bright blue crayon in hand.

For a few moments, both boys contemplated for two separate reasons, one on what to draw and the other on whether to draw. Rin decided first. A line of bright blue wax appeared on the pristine church wall; there is no going back now! With a look of glee, the boy advanced with vigor, shapes and animals displaying themselves to the world. He cackled as he switched to a different color crayon.

"This is the old man!" he announced as he drew horns on what is presumably Fujimoto Shiro's head. He turned towards his brother, brandishing his yellow crayon and beckoning the other to the wall. "Yukio! Come draw with me."

Yukio mentally weighed his options. If he chose to draw, Dad would find out and he'll get in trouble. On the other hand, if he didn't, only Rin will get in trouble. That's not good. And then there's the wall. The bright whiteness practically pulled him over with that unknown force it possesses. Such a big white canvas is meant to be used. Oh no, he's starting to sound like his brother. But still, Rin look like he was having so much fun and there's already a wide array of several colors smattering the few couple inches from the ground.

Hesitantly, Yukio lifted his red crayon the remaining inches to the wall. Since when had he gotten to stand there in the first place? That didn't matter any longer, for a messily drawn church lined in scarlet appeared beside the "monster old man", as Rin had declared.

Soon, both boys had produced a collage of all different sorts. Tall domineering trees towered over ferocious tigers, while ordinary house cats appeared perching on a random elephant. The boys spared a couples tedious minutes drawing the church clergymen fighting a giant monkey with equally large bananas before moving to another picture. There was a multitude of things flying in the sky of five colors—squawking tropical birds, nose-diving airplanes, purple-furred squirrels, the Easter bunny, sinking ships, a Christmas sock, and suspicious black dust specks with eyes and tails.

All in all, it was great fun. That is until

"Boys…"

Fujimoto Shiro had come home. Oh no.

As soon as the word dropped from Shiro's mouth, crayons were dropped and bodies whipped around to face the horror that is their father.

"Dad!"

"D-Daddy!" They sputtered with incoherent ramblings for a few moments before Rin managed to finally articulate his thoughts.

"When did you get home?!" He attempted to shuffle the bright drawing utensils behind him with his feet. It didn't work, obviously. Shiro smirked and his glasses glinted in the church lights.

"Why don't you boys tell me what you've been up to, hmm?" He inwardly chuckled at his eldest son's look of horror; Yukio also seemed to lose a couple of shades in color.

"N-Nothing! Nothing at all, old man!" He huffed, still trying to cover his tracks.

"Daddy! I'm-I'm sorry! I did—" Rin smacked his hands over Yukio's mouth.

"Yukio, stop talking!" He turned back to his father, who stood blocking their only doorway. "Listen, Yukio did nothing wrong! It was all me, so if you want to hit someone, hit me instead!" By now, he had assumed the same posture while he was convincing Yukio earlier, with his arms crossed and his face set in that adorable scowl.

The boy braced himself when Shiro stepped closer. He had squared his small shoulders and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Well, I don't know son," Shiro peered behind Rin's head. "What is this? Are those horns growing out of my head?" Rin whipped his head around to focus on his drawing before looking at Shiro head-on, eyes sparkling.

"But it's true!"

"Why, I'm shocked. To think my own son thinks of me this way," Shiro mocked hurt. Inwardly, he was amazed by his son's complete turn in personality. Wonder where he learned it from?

"Of course!" Rin cheekily replied. He pulled Shiro's arm downwards and towards his other drawings, showcasing them with pride. All the while, Yukio stood still, questioning his dad's objective.

_Something was odd._ He watched as his brother animatedly discussed each of his drawings.

"And this here is my awesome airplane!" Rin pointed to a purple mess.

"Cool, and is this a tiger?

"Yup!"

"Hey, you drew squirrels too!"

"That's right!"

"So you admit to drawing on the walls?"

"Of cour—" Rin gasped.

_Ah, that's what was odd. _

"You tricked me!" He pointed an accusing finger at his father. How dare he make him admit to his own wrong-doings! Shiro only burst out in laughter. His sons were just so easy to tease!

"Not at all!" he bellowed before pushing himself out of his crouched position. "Well! That was a good laugh," The twins looked up in confusion. This guy changed personality too quickly. First he looked so serious and now he was busy reveling in happiness. What exactly happened just now? Weren't they in trouble? Upon noticing their expressions, Shiro rested his warm hands on their heads before wildly rubbing their foreheads together. Abruptly, he let go and both kids stepped back, one angrily shooting daggers at the man while the other simply covered his newly acquired bruise in shock.

"There! That's my punishment, so no more wall drawings, hmm?"

No answer.

"Do you understand?"

"Yes, Daddy."

"…fine" was heard mumbled out of Rin.

Shiro nodded his approval and turned back to the wall, squinting at the array of colors once more. A couple seconds passed before a look of realization crossed his face followed by a soft "ah!"

He reached an arm towards his boys, "Hand me those crayons for a sec, now would ya?"

A blue crayon was set in his hand hesitantly before it was being pressed onto the wall. Shocked gasps could be heard behind his back.

"You kids forgot two important parts of this picture, so I added it. Aren't you lucky I was planning on repainting the walls soon so I could draw too?"

It was a lie, but Shiro could let it go. The walls had been repainted a few years prior already, but a couple more layers would be fine. No use crying about painted walls; there were more things to worry about, like the two rascals gaping in front of him.

Rin and Yukio inspected the images of themselves right beside the one of Shiro, appalled.

Shiro chuckled, "You guys forgot to put yourselves. You're a part of this family too, right?"

A few seconds seconds passed before Rin let out a giggle.

"You drawings are ugly."


End file.
